


Drabbles and Headcanons

by briecracker



Series: mizbrianna's mommy au [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian AU, Lesbian Sex, Sugar Mommy, remember when this was going to be fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briecracker/pseuds/briecracker
Summary: just a place to put some drabbles and headcanons from tumblr (@mizbrianna). these aren't in any particular timeline along the au. you can find more little bits of this au on tumblr tagged "mommy au". have fun!





	1. sugar mommy HCs

**Author's Note:**

> "Hey! Can we have some headcanons from your sugar mommy au??"

~~~~

\- Brianna and Aquaria meet through Aqua’s boss at NYFW. Brianna knows nothing about fashion but loves hearing Aquaria talk about it.

\- Aqua having “mommy issues” has been a joke amongst her friends for years. Brianna is the first person that she’s really been able to explore it with.

\- Brianna still struggles to keep her anxiety in check sometimes. She tries not to let Aquaria see her issues because she’s supposed to be this composed millionaire but she has a lot of self-hatred centered around their age gap.

\- Brianna’s driver Stephen has seen pretty much everything at this point. They lowkey fuck in the car all the time and he pretends not to notice. Brianna pays him extra cause she feels bad. He’s very professional about the whole thing.

\- They keep their sex lives pretty private, but one time their friends are over and Brianna is tipsy and accidentally calls herself mommy in front of them

\- One time Brianna gets drunk when she loses a case and begs Aquaria to fuck her, but Aquaria has literally never used the strap on before so they wait till the next morning and Brianna helps her and it’s really hot.

\- Aquaria loves crime shows and Brianna loves yelling at the TV about how inaccurate the courtroom scenes are. She gets really animated about it and Aquaria thinks it’s hilarious.

\- Aquaria hates Brianna’s office but on the rare occasion she goes it’s such a turn on to see Brianna in her element. Bri always ends up fucking Aquaria on her desk.

\- They’re possessive of each other in their own way. When Aquaria gets jealous she gets whiny and begs Brianna to take her home. When Brianna gets jealous her eyes go dark and her nails dig into Aquaria’s wrists.

\- Aqua always tries to get Brianna to go out to the club with her. Bri won’t because she has a reputation to protect but once for Aquaria’s birthday she set up a fake club in her penthouse so they could pretend and Aquaria almost cried.

\- Aquaria’s friends her age are super supportive of her having a sugar mommy cause they’re all broke millennials. It’s when Aquaria starts to fall for Brianna that they get concerned.

\- They’ve had a few almost-breakups. Their fights can be pretty devastating because both of them know how to cut really deep.

\- They’ve agreed that don’t want to get married. Brianna’s been engaged twice before. But eventually Bri starts referring to Aqua as her fiancee at work because she thinks saying “my girlfriend” makes her sound like a teenager.


	2. my fiancee, aquaria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brianna starts calling aquaria her fiancee

They’re getting out of the car at an event when Brianna says, “Oh shit. Aquaria, come back for a second,” and Aquaria gets back into the car, confused.

Brianna pulls out a little ring box from her bag and quickly adds “Don’t freak out! It’s not what you think.”

“Okay, so what is it?” Aquaria asks, slightly panicked. They don’t want to get married. They’ve talked about this.

“It’s just that this event is a really big deal. None of the usual people will be here, and none of them will have met you before. I was thinking that if you’re okay with it I’d like you to wear the ring. It’s just more professional.”

“Oh.” Aquaria says stupidly. “Uh, okay. That’s fine.”

A sigh of relief. “Thank you, baby. Let’s go, we’re already late.” And with that Bri grabs Aquaria’s hand and pulls them out of the car and into the venue.

Inside, Brianna shakes hands with the host, some old dude whose gaze lingers just a little too long where it shouldn’t. “And who’s this pretty lady?” He asks, gesturing to Aquaria. Aquaria stiffens but Brianna grabs her by the waist and pulls her close. “Oh, how rude of me not to introduce you! This is my fiancee, Aquaria.”

Aquaria hadn’t expected that. Bri sneaks a glance at her and smiles softly. Aquaria has no idea how the rest of the conversation goes because she can’t stop beaming at Bri. After they slip away from the old guy, Brianna leads her to the dance floor, where they sway gently.

“I hope that was okay,” Brianna says. “I just - I didn’t like the way he was looking at you. I didn’t mean to catch you off gua -”

Aquaria interrupts her by crashing their lips together. When she pulls away, she whispers “It’s ok. I loved it.”

Brianna refers to Aquaria as her fiancee in all of her professional circles eventually, even though they still don’t actually want to get married. It’s not real, and it doesn’t have to be, but it’s beautiful anyway.


	3. "fuck the kinky stuff"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Are there ever any times where Brianna and Aquaria basically say “fuck the kinky stuff” and just make love to each other?
> 
> (spoiler alert, the answer's yes)

The longer they’re together, the more frequently Brianna and Aquaria's sex ventures into making love. Even when they’re being really kinky their sex has a big worship element, and even though bri can sometimes so go really hard she makes sure that aquaria never doubts that she loves her.

When Aquaria’s in a bad mood or feeling shitty Brianna can always tell how she needs to be fucked and sometimes that means punishing her, but sometimes it means being really soft and gentle with her and kissing her all over between i love you’s while she fucks her really slowly. 

It’s rare but there are times when Brianna really needs to be made love to. She gets super physically clingy - she won’t let go of Aquaria’s hand while Aquaria eats her out. The softest is when Brianna calls Aquaria by her name instead of a pet name like angel or princess, when her thighs are clamped around Aquaria’s head and she’s breathlessly repeating “aquaria, oh my god” 

Sometimes when they wake up late on a sunday morning and Brianna is spooning Aquaria she’ll just reach around to slide her fingers into Aquaria or Brianna will wake up to Aquaria’s breath on her inner thighs. they always have slow shower sex on mornings like those.

(they also have a double ended dildo and that’s like…really intense for both of them. they don’t use it often but when they do they don’t talk and they just look into each other’s eyes and they almost always come together)


	4. maybe it's the city air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: can we please have something really soft, like when (sugar mommy au) brianna & aquaria finally realise they have feelings for each other?
> 
> (or, the au that's accidentally turning really soft)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW for smonkin' the devil's lettuce in this one

Aquaria comes home from the club at 1 am, heels flying across the living room as she collapses on the couch with a groan. Brianna apppears in the bedroom doorway. “You’re home early. Everything ok?” Aquaria looks up at her. “I didn’t think you’d be awake. I’m ok, it was just a weird night. Jordan was messy and I had to drag his ass home.””

Brianna nods in understanding. “Want to come to bed?” she asks softly.

“Uh, actually I was thinking about going out to the balcony and smoking this joint I rolled earlier. It’s a really nice night.” Aquaria doesn’t usually smoke weed at Brianna’s; only with her friends. Brianna hasn’t smoked since law school and even though she doesn’t mind, Aquaria feels childish smoking in her fancy apartment.

“Oh,” Brianna says, then “can I come sit with you?” Aquaria nods and they head out to the balcony. Aquaria pulls the joint and a lighter out of her bag and takes a hit, exhaling into the dark. “I’m sure you’ll say no, but it’d be rude if I didn’t ask,” she says, holding the joint out to Brianna. Bri thinks for a minute. “Oh, fuck it,” she says with a shrug. Aquaria cocks an eyebrow in surprise, but smiles.

Brianna inhales gently. They sit in a comfortable silence on the balcony, passing the joint back and forth, Aquaria draping her legs over Bri’s.  

“I wish we could see the stars,” Aquaria muses. “Fucking light pollution.”

“We should take a trip to somewhere where we can.”

“Really?” Aquaria asks breathlessly. Brianna looks at the sky and then over at Aquaria and Aquaria is looking at her like she’s _everything_.

“Yeah. Anywhere you want. Anywhere in the world.”

Maybe it’s the weed, maybe it’s the cooling nighttime city air, or maybe it’s something a little more that makes Brianna pull Aquaria in close. They’re quiet, imagining the stars they can’t see and occasionally stealing glances at each other.


	5. after their breathing has slowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: could we please have a soft craquaria sugar mommy drabble ? maybe like just cuddling after sex or being in looove

After their breathing has slowed, Aquaria gives Brianna a chaste kiss on the cheek and goes to jump in the shower because it’s hot out and she hates being sweaty at night. While she’s in the shower, Brianna sits on the fire escape and smokes a cigarette in the dark. When it’s finished, she pads into the bathroom as Aquaria is getting out of the shower and they brush their teeth side by side. Back in the bedroom, Brianna rubs Vitamin C cream into places where Aquaria’s skin is already purpling from earlier and then pulls her in close. It’s hot so they’re just in their panties and Bri’s bare skin makes Aquaria feel safe. She sighs, letting her body relax into the older woman’s. Neither of them have said a word since Aquaria came with Bri’s name on her lips, but Brianna kisses behind Aquaria’s ear and whispers “You did so well, baby. Get some sleep.” **  
**

“I love you” Aquaria murmurs.

“I love you too, angel.”

In the morning, Brianna kisses Aquaria’s bruises before getting up to make their favorite pancakes.


	6. wine night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Can we please have more details about Brianna accidently calling herself mommy when she’s drunk?!

It’s Brianna and Aquaria’s turn to host monthly wine night when it happens. They had gotten into an argument earlier - a silly one - because Brianna had just gotten back from a long business trip and Aquaria had been pissed that Brianna had agreed to have everyone over. It really wasn’t a big deal, but it was the principle of the thing, so even though Aquaria knew she was being silly she ran with it.

Aquaria sulks the whole night. She barely touches her glass and sits on her phone while the other women get drunk and laugh.

“Aquaria, help me with something in the kitchen please?” Brianna asks. Aquaria follows her and once out of earshot of her friends Brianna asks “What’s going on with you? Why the bratty attitude?”

“You know why! You literally just got home and you've been away and I missed you and I wanted to spend time with you tonight!”

Their raised voices start to catch the attention of their friends, who quiet down to tune into the petty argument.

“You’re acting like a child.” Brianna has a tendency to be bitchy when she drinks.

“Well, you’re being inconsiderate. There’s no reason we had to host this mont-”

“Enough, Aquaria” Brianna says dangerously. There’s a tone in her voice that only Aquaria recognizes. She turns to address the room. “I’m sorry, everyone, but I’m going to have to ask you all to leave. It seems Aquaria’s behavior is going to cut wine night short.” No one moves a muscle.

Aquaria protests. “Bri, don’t make them -”

“Do you want me to embarrass you in front of our friends?” Brianna asks. Aquaria shakes her head. “I didn’t think so. Go to the bedroom and wait for me there.” The alcohol means that Brianna doesn’t give a fuck that all of their friends are watching.

“But Mo - I mean, Bri -”

Brianna hears Aquaria’s slip and smiles darkly. “Don’t make me tell you again,” She warns. Sulking towards the bedroom, Aquaria can’t deny that she’s incredibly turned on.

“Oh, and princess?” comes Brianna’s voice. Aquaria looks back from the bedroom doorway, blushing at her pet name.

“Get mommy’s strap. The pink one.”

Someone gasps. “I told you all to leave like five minutes ago, didn’t I? I mean, if you want you can stay in my apartment and listen to me rail her, but she’s loud,” Brianna smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've wanted to write this one for a long time and I kinda hate it but you can have it anyway


	7. entertain me (the grey wig)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: so the picture u just posted makes think (cracker in grey wig).. Bri, sat at home at the dining room table waiting. Aquaria had been sending her sexy texts and nudes all day while they’ve both been at work and as a result, Brianna has gotten no work done. She’s pissed y'all

Aquaria has been sending Brianna texts all day, saying that she’s thinking about mommy, about how mommy’s fingers slide into her, about how she wants to ride mommy’s strap and then eat her out and make her proud, and then she sends a picture of her tits from the bathroom at work, leftover bruises from two nights ago still visible. Aquaria loves doing this because she’s good at going about her business, taking calls, going to meetings, whatever and texting Bri the dirtiest shit the whole time, but Brianna sucks at keeping it together when Aquaria sends her stuff like this. She’s not getting any work done and she’s annoyed so she goes home early to catch Aquaria off guard. Aqua opens the door and stops short when she sees Bri sitting at the kitchen table facing her, looking at her through dark eyes, wine glass in hand, tapping her nails on the table. 

Aquaria knows better than to talk, closing the door behind her and waiting for Brianna to say something.  
  
“You thought you were being funny today, distracting me at work.”  It’s not a question. Aquaria nods slightly.  
  
Bri takes her time sipping her drink. “So entertain me.“ She says finally.  
  
"w-what?”  
  
“If you’re so fucking funny,  _entertain me_. Get on your knees.” Aquaria does. Brianna crooks a finger towards herself. Aquaria crawls towards her, humiliation evident on her face.   
  
“That’s it kitten. Under the table.”   
  
Aquaria crawls under the table to find that Brianna is wearing only a garter belt attached to thigh high stockings, legs spread wide and pussy bare.   
  
“You know what to do, baby girl.” Aquaria moves her hands to grip Brianna’s thighs and the older woman slaps them away.   
  
“No touching unless it’s your mouth on my cunt. Got it?” Aquaria audibly moans and flushes in embarrassment at how much she loves this. “You’re so filthy. Of course you’re enjoying this.” Brianna snarls. They can’t see each other’s faces because of the way that Brianna’s chair is pushed in close to the table, but Aquaria is close enough to Brianna’s cunt that she can smell her and Brianna can feel the heat of Aquaria’s breath.   
  
Aquaria licks up the length of Brianna’s pussy and Bri exhales shakily. While Aquaria works away under the table Brianna grabs the bottle of wine and pours herself another glass. Aquaria is annoyed that she’s not getting more of a reaction out of the older woman, so she increases her efforts, licking into her hard and fast. “Good, baby girl. Just like that,” Brianna sighs. She reaches a hand under the table to grab Aquaria’s hair, pulling the brunette closer and grinding herself against her face. She throws her head back and lets herself enjoy the feeling.   
  
When Brianna comes, her legs shake hard and she lets out a low groan, shoving herself against Aquaria’s face one last time before releasing her ponytail from her grip.

“You did so good, baby girl, letting mommy come all over your face.”

“Mommy, please please can I touch you?” Aquaria would do anything to kiss Brianna right now.

She tuts gently. “Absolutely not.”  
  
“But mommy -” Aquaria claps a hand over her mouth before she can even finish her sentence.  
  
Brianna stands. “Now you’re talking back to me?” She drags Aquaria out from under the table so Aquaria can finally look up at her. She looks livid.   
  
“I’m sorry mommy I -”

“Shut up. I didn’t get any work done all day because of you. I’ve got a big case coming up too. But you only ever think about yourself, huh? You’ve been a bad slut and you don’t deserve to cum tonight. Go to the bedroom.”   
  
Brianna slaps her ass and Aquaria heads to the bedroom, head hung low. She takes her glass of wine and follows her.   
  
“And if you’re thinking about how to get yourself off without me noticing, don’t bother. Get in bed.” Bri gets changed out of her work shirt and slides in next to her.  
  
Aquaria is okay with this. She’s happy she can at least get some contact with Bri, but when she tries to snuggle up to the older woman she’s pushed away. “I didn’t say you could touch.” Aquaria wants to cry. She keeps waiting for Brianna to pull her close and kiss the top of her head but it never happens and finally sleep takes her.   
  
She wakes up in the morning to Brianna placing kisses on her inner thighs. “You did so good last night, angel. Mommy’s so proud of you. I love you.” She eats Aquaria out slowly until her back arches and she lets out a wail. After she comes Aquaria falls asleep cradled in Brianna’s arms.


	8. spanking!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:how do aquaria & bri feel about spanking?

Spanking Aquaria is one of Brianna’s favorite things, because she loves the control it gives her. Aquaria’s not really into masochism - she likes mild pain or the insinuation of more instense pain; she likes when Brianna tells her she’s going to fuck her up. She likes having her hair pulled, being choked, spanked, slapped a little, but she doesn’t actually enjoy more severe pain. 

Brianna is really good at knowing exactly how much Aquaria can take before it’s too much. She knows Aquaria has no shame about using her safeword if she needs to, but she also knows Aquaria likes to push herself to try to make Bri proud. So Brianna is a pro at backing off without really making it seem like she’s backing off when she can tell Aquaria is at her limit.

If Aquaria’s been especially bratty, Brianna will pull her over her knee or bend her over the kitchen counter and make Aquaria count and say thank you while she spanks her. Aquaria also gets her ass slapped a lot when Brianna fucks her from behind with the strap. Bri is usually yanking on her ponytail and her other hand will leave Aquaria’s hip for just a second to smack her hard. “Look at you, taking my cock. You were made for this, weren’t you kitten?” Brianna will ask while she slams Aquaria on the strap over and over again. Aquaria is so lost in the sensation that she doesn’t answer and Bri will growl “words, Aquaria" spanking her ass with force, and Aquaria squeals “Yes mommy, I love your cock thank you thank you,” and Brianna tells her to come. Bri loves when Aquaria’s ass is pink from being spanked.  
  
Aquaria also loves when Brianna spanks her pussy. She’ll be bratty on purpose when Brianna’s fingering her and Bri will yank her fingers out to slap her clit hard. Aquaria will scream “mama!” but when Brianna shoves her fingers back in the sound her pussy makes tells her everything she needs to know.  
  
“You liked that, didn’t you?” Brianna asks and Aquaria shakes her head. “Don’t lie to me, I can hear your cunt. You’re such a filthy slut.”  
“c-close, mommy I’m close,” Aquaria stutters and Brianna pulls her fingers out again and smacks Aquaria across her pussy and her legs shake while she comes just from that, squeezing around nothing. 


	9. collared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: The collar on Aquaria idea. Yes pls.

Brianna gets home from the gym and Aquaria is immediately all over her, grabbing at her ass, tugging her into the bedroom, telling her “i missed you today, mommy,” and Brianna slams her against the door and sucks a bruise into her neck before pulling away. “Okay, yes to all of this, but I’m gross and sweaty and I need a shower. Give me ten minutes. No touching.”

When she comes out of the bathroom, Aquaria has changed out of her clothes and into white lingerie. But that’s not what give Brianna pause.

“Do you like it, mommy?”

She’s wearing a pink collar around her neck and toying with the chain leash. The sight knocks all the air out of Brianna’s lungs. “Oh, princess…” Aquaria holds the leash out to her and she takes it. “I love it, babygirl. Is this all for me?” Aquaria nods, looking proud. “So pretty, baby,” Brianna says, giving the leash a gentle tug so their lips meet in a kiss.

Within minutes Brianna has the harness on and has Aquaria on all fours. “Don’t forget that you have a safeword, Aqua,” she reminds the younger girl gently, “this is new.” Aquaria whimpers. “I know mommy, I won’t forget, please just fuck me please please please,” and Brianna pushes in slowly, holding the leash but leaving slack for now. 

She pulls the leash a little tighter as she starts to fuck Aquaria far too slowly, enjoying the little sound she makes when Brianna pulls on it. 

“faster, need m-more” Aquaria whimpers, and Brianna gives the chain a sharp yank. Aquaria makes a little gagging sound that Brianna never thought would turn her on.

“you’ll take what mommy gives you and say thank you,” Brianna chastises.

“I’m sorry, thank you for your cock mama,” Aquaria chants and Brianna starts to fuck her harder, mesmerized by the way her body moves with each thrust. 

“pull harder, please mommy,” Aquaria chokes out and Brianna is a little shook because Aquaria rarely has to ask her to go harder, but she tugs the leash again and Aquaria moans so fucking loud, breath hitching. Brianna grips her hip harder now, railing her as hard as she can. 

“are you close baby? you can touch.” Aquaria can’t speak but she reaches a hand down to her clit and starts to rub herself roughly. When she comes, her knees buckle and she loses her balance, but Brianna is holding the leash so tightly that it keeps her up until Bri lets her down slowly. When Brianna pulls out a stream of come leaks from Aquaria and she thinks she might die. 

Aquaria clears her throat. “that was fun,” she says hoarsely. Brianna unfastens the collar and gently kisses her neck where it’s slightly red. “you did so well, baby,” she whispers. 


End file.
